FUCK BEES INC
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: Ruby gets picked by the queen bee to get fucked and knotted. Yeah, you can tell this is gonna be shit.


Have you ever been called over by somebody who you really looked up to and wanted to die because you were so fucking nervous? That's how Rubee Kurosawa felt when she received a summons from the hive's queen. Seeing that made her cheeks glow bright red the second she saw the queen's insignia on the letter, in fact it made her feel like she was going to faint. But her big sister quickly made all those feelings go away when she slapped her across the face with her cock and told her to stop being such a limped cock wuss. Rubee didn't hesitate after that, in fact she went straight to the queen's palace right after that.

So here she was, standing at the gates, knees shaking and cock softly swaying between her legs as she tried to press the doorbell so she could be let inside. Even after getting slammed in the face by her older sister, Rubee was still trying to work up the courage to do this. Heck, she didn't even know why the queen would pick her, of all people. Surely there were bee girls with fatter, harder cocks than her's. Why was she asking for somebody as lowly as her? Well, the only way to find out would be to ask her. And the only way to ask her would be to go inside and have audience with her.

Rubee finally worked up the courage to press the doorbell, and with that a little buzz went off and the gates opened. With a little gulp, Rubee shuffled on in towards the main doors of the palace, which were open. Standing on either side of the doors were two female royal guards, guarding really well with their hands at their side and their cocks stiff and erect, and curved at like a 30 degree angle because all cocks do that, apparently. Standing in the doorway was a tall man in a brown with brown curly hair. He had the face of somebody who lies.

"Welcome to Queen Kanan's palace, my name is Todd Howard," The dude said, "I take it that you're Rubee Kurosawa?"

"Y-Yes…" Rubee squeaked, sheepishly looking up at Todd while she tried not to look pathetic, "U-Um, may I ask why the Queen summoned me?"

"I have no idea, she doesn't tell me shit," Todd replied, "Now, please come in. The queen and her royal cock are waiting for you." Rubee let out a squeak and gulped upon hearing that sentence that totally did not make the author want to shoot herself for writing it. Because it's not like she doesn't like cocks or anything, that'd be stupid. I mean, what self respecting lesbian doesn't want a cock up her ass, right?

Anywho, Rubee entered the Palace and was amazed by how beautiful it was. The honeycomb architecture was breathtaking, and the size of the cocks on all the girls here were making her feel inadequate. Her cock was pretty small compared to theirs. She still couldn't fathom why the queen needed her, but she wasn't going to turn down the invitation. Because otherwise Dia and Mari would DP her and she didn't need that right now. Getting it for timed in a week was way too much, she could only handle about 3 and her asshole and throat were getting kinda sore.

Rubee approached the Queen's chamber and felt the nervous feeling in her stomach double over. She was really scared, what was the queen like? Was she uptight in person? Was she mean? She probably was, all people in power were huge jerks. As she slowly opened one of the doors, Rubee peeked her head into the throneroom to see Queen Kanan, stroking her dick with her legs spread like she didn't have a care in the world.

"W-Whaaa…" Rubee squeaked out, which caught the attention of the queen.

"Ah, Rubee! Just on time! Come here, let's have a chat," Queen Kanan said, motioning her over with her free hand while she still beat herself off with her other. Rubee could feel the blood rushing to her loins, causing her cock to stand at full attention. She shuffled into the queen's chamber and gulped, looking around nervously as she did.

"Y-You wanted to see me your m-m-majesty?" Rubee stuttered, trying to hide her stiff cock from view with her hands, which made the Queen smile.

"Indeed I did. I wanted to let you know that you've been selected to breed the next generation of our colony!"

"Huh?"

"Well, as queen it's my duty to bring forth the next generation of bees," Kanan explained, "So I needed a good candidate to carry the children. And you look fertile as heck, so I picked you!"

"W-Whaaaaaaa?"

"Oh, don't be so scared, I'm just gonna knot your ass and get you pregnant!" Kanan said, still beating off her dick like it was second nature and getting dangerously close to cumming.

"B-But I don't wanna get breeded!" Ruby shouted, the look of fear on her face getting worse.

"Ruby, chill, you have to, it's your duty, alright?" Queen Kanan replied, "Now come over here and let Mommy knot your as-..." She trailed off as she began to beat her dick faster, signaling the fact that she was getting close. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Kanan shouted, and she blew her load in front of her in Ruby's direction. And somehow her load was like Kurt Cobain's microphone because it completely blew Ruby's head off. Her head went flying across the room and her body collapsed onto the floor, and the room went silent for a few seconds while Kanan realized that she had just killed her new knotting slave.

"Well shit," Kanan said, looking bummed for a second before she just shrugged, "Ah well, I'll get another. That, and I might as well have some fun with the body while it's still warm."

And then she fucked the stump where Ruby's head once was.

The end fuck you.


End file.
